From European Patent No. 41 168, a temperature measuring sensor is known, having a quartz resonator as its temperature-sensitive element, which is accommodated in a sealed metal housing,. which has helium, for example, as a filling gas. The electrical line ducts leading through the housing wall are sealed off by glass sleeves that surround them and are electrically insulated from the housing wall.
In practice, the different thermal expansion coefficients and heat-sensitive insulating materials make such seals problematic, especially at higher temperatures, so that the line ducts limit the upper temperature measuring range of such temperature measuring sensors; also, such ducts are relatively expensive to produce.